


Halloween Candy

by VideoGameRoses



Series: The Night Is Always Darkest Before Dawn [5]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Platonic Relationships, Reader is big sad, also wanted fluff this time instead of the usual spook, but its okay cuz they have friends, finally figured out how to make my own tags yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoGameRoses/pseuds/VideoGameRoses
Summary: Um, candy corn?
Series: The Night Is Always Darkest Before Dawn [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1371280
Kudos: 11





	Halloween Candy

Most times, being in the Entity's realm only serves as a reminder that you are trapped in a prison. Going home is no longer an option. It makes you homesick beyond belief, at least until its time to participate in the sadistic games that the Entity used to pass the time. Then it was fear and pain that took it's place.

Luckily enough, you'd been given a few hours (maybe days?) of peace.

You take the time to relax, keep to yourself. At least until it is time for a trial again. And when the time does come, the burning sting does not come to you. However, some of the other survivors do grimace in pain, staring blankly into the fire.

It is time.

When offerings are finally thrown into the blazing flames, survivors begin to disappear one by one. Thankful that you aren't the one chosen this time, you look around the logs to see who all was left.

Meg, Dwight, Francis, and Ace.

What an odd combination but at least they all seem nice in their own way, though you've never taken the time to get to know them. Well, except for Meg.

Meg, you've noticed, is always moving, always doing something. It's almost like a bottle of energy is trapped inside her body, just waiting to be released. Fingers always tapping on the dirty jogging tights as her blue eyes glance any and everywhere. But every time you've been in a trial, she's always done everything in her power to try and help you. You think because of that, you're closer to her than anyone else here. So it's no wonder when she notices you sitting on the log farthest away from everyone and comes to sit by you.

"You okay?" She asks, leaning forward to look past the shadows covering your face. You shrug.

"I just miss home is all."

She nods, understanding. "I know. I do too. But you know what always helps me?"

You turn to look at her, perking up the slightest. Meg smiles at your eagerness and waits until you've turned to face her.

"I always think about the best times of my life. Like this one time: it was Halloween and I remember it was the first time that my mom really let me trick-or-treat by myself. So I....."

You don't really listen, having already slumped over again. You love Halloween but it makes you remember that much more that you can't celebrate it. You only tune back in to hear the end of Meg's story, which is that she got a stomachache from all the candy she wasn't supposed to eat.

When Meg looks to see if you listened, you quirk the corners of your mouth in what's not quite a smile but not a frown either.

She accepts it but not before frowning at you. When she opens her mouth to speak to you, Ace speaks up.

"Hey, that was a good story! But I've got an even better one. A tale off good looks, some luck, and a very pretty lady in a playboy bunny outfit."

Meg's attention immediately focuses on Ace but you know better than to think she's not paying any attention. The minute you even move an inch, she'll look at you and ask what you're doing. And to be honest, that'll just draw all the attention to you. So instead, you hunker down with your chin in your palm, listening quietly.

Ace's voice, through confident, is loud and drones on and on. You find it a blessing when Francis decides to join in on the talk. His voice is a little deeper but more soothing. Soft. You listen to his story as he talks.

It was the night of Halloween and he'd been working hard in high school. At the time, he hadn't even realized what day it was until his uncle asked him to take a break. Leading him to the porch, Francis's uncle sat him down to watch the dusk sky while they ate candy and told scary stories all night long.

While you enjoy the story, you really don't want to hear anymore so you zone out until all their voices blur together. At least, until you hear Dwight's wobbly one.

"So what's everyone's favorite candy?" He asks, peering around at the survivors sitting on the leg. He smiles as everyone takes their turn answering.

Ace's is multi-colored gummy worms.

Dwight likes peanut butter and chocolate candy.

Francis says coconut drops.

After Meg's response of hard caramel candy, she looks towards you.

With all eyes on you, you really don't want to respond but Meg nudges you, prompting you into talking.

"Um, candy corn?" You answer.

Meg looks at you in bewilderment for a second before bursting out laughing. Her whole body shakes as her shoulders hunch together. At some point, she even wipes a tear from her eye. When she calms down enough to breath, Meg turns to you, a huge smile on her face.

"That nasty crap? That's your favorite candy? Not even the good stuff?"

Without thinking, you shake your head, smiling softly and giggling.

"Nope. Nothing tastes as good as those overly sweet, tooth-rotting pieces of goodness."

Suddenly, you notice that everyone is staring at you with wide eyes and shocked expressions.

"What?" You say, very much self-conscious. You shrink in on yourself, head bowed down.

Dwight is the first to speak up, still somewhat dazed as he talks. "I've never seen you smile before."

Your bowed head whips up. A confused frown sits upon your face as you tilt your head to the side.

"He's right. I don't believe you've ever smiled before. It's rather nice to see it finally," Adam responds quietly, giving you a smile of his own.

You open your mouth to respond when something buries itself into your side. With wide eyes, you look to the side to see Meg pressed against you. She slings her around your neck, pulling you closer.

"It's finally good to see you smile."

For the first time since you've been in this forsaken hell, you don't feel quite as homesick. Your heart doesn't ache because you'll never experience another Halloween. Your mind isn't clouded with the sadness that you'll never see your friends or family again. Because right now, you do have friends. You do have family.

They're sitting all around you, laughing and joking. Even though they are just as trapped as you, they're all happy in this moment. So, you allow the smile to come back to your face and lean into Meg. Then, you begin chatting up with them, telling them your favorite Halloween stories and your funniest costume mix-ups.

For just one night, you allow yourself to drift from your prison and pretend that you are home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys just wanted to make a Halloween piece for dbd. I just basically wanted the characters to reminisce about their favorite Halloween stories and such. Just a bunch of fluff. And sorry if reader is too sad. But anyways, as always, I hope you enjoy and until next time ;)


End file.
